knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Twin Wyverns of Cresta (script)
Paralogue 11: Twin Wyverns Opening Zavier: Send the new "recruits" along, then get to rounding up another half dozen or so. Elder: W-wait, what are you doing?! Zavier: Just what it looks like. A drakowing rider without a drakowing to sit on is just a bloke in a lizard hat. Elder: Drakowings are the sacred protectors of this land, not glorified horses to be muzzled! Zavier: I'd muzzle you, had I the time. As it stands, I'll take a quicker path to quiet. G'night! (attacks the elder) Elder: Gwargh! (dies) Villager: N-no...! Run! Soldier: Your orders, sir? Zavier: If word spreads, it'll only get more tedious. Sooo...yes. Better just kill everyone. (scene change, to a different part of the valley) Sokara: Where does this road lead? Demiri: To Drakowing Valley, Stormfang. Home to Fonaxe's greatest feral drakowing population aside from their natural habitat, The Vesper Highlands. Sokara: That sounds...interesting. We'll have to be sure and keep our distance. Elek: Shame. My Kaldrak's fit to burst. He's excited others of his kind are near. Sokara: Oh? She doesn't look that excited to me. Not that I can really tell the difference… Elek: Oh, it's easy. He just looks even cuter than normal. Don't you, boy? Don't you look cuter? Who's a goooood drakowing?! Sokara: I'll, uh...leave you to him, then. (scene change, to another part of the valley) Villager: Sir, over here! Please help! My friends will die if you don't! Ridgar: ...No. Villager: Wh-what?! But, sir, my friends! Ridgar: I'm not fit to fight for anyone. Villager: Th-then...they're lost... (scene change, to another part of the valley) Sokara: You there! What's happened? Villager: My people are fleeing for their lives from a pack of armed brigands, sir! And now we've gotten separated... Oh, the horror of it all! Sokara: Well, today's your lucky day. We'll aid you and your friends. Villager: You will?! Oh, thank you! Please, sir! Give 'em what for! Recruiting Ridgar Ridgar (With Elek) Elek: "Wait. You're not one of the villagers. Ridgar: "No. ...I am Ridgar. A traveler." Elek: "And a fellow drakowing rider, I see. This is a piece of good news! We fight to keep these villagers alive. Will you aid us?" Ridgar: "Why? No man can stop fate." Elek: "These people will be killed by spears, traveller. Not fate." Ridgar: "Heh. Spoken like one who has yet to witness fate's implacable cruelty." Elek: "So you do nothing, then, save wandering the land in the fog of cowardice? And your drakowing? Has he seen enough? Does he also yearn to surrender?" Ridgar: "......You would know better than I. E'lek:' "What does that mean?" Ridgar: "Nothing. I'll fight if you wish it. Death will always have its due, but perhaps it will accept a few substitutions. Come, my dear Kaldrak. Join me on one final flight..." Ridgar (With Sokara) Sokara: "Are you with the villagers? Who are you?" Ridgar: "...I am Ridgar. A traveler." Sokara: "These people are in desperate straits. Will you help us?" Ridgar: "It is not for me to interfere in such matters. Death will always have its due." Sokara: "You would leave innocents to die and lay the blame on fate?" Ridgar: "I've seen too much of fate's cruel work to doubt it." Sokara: "So you would surrender rather than struggle against such cruelty... I cannot understand such thinking. A bleak past doesn't justify condemning the future to bleakness as well. Nonetheless, I cannot force your hand. Join us if you will." Ridgar: "What does he know of bleak futures? It is a fool who breaks himself against fate's tide. That said, I suppose I'm as big a fool as any... *sigh* Very well, then. Come, my dear Kaldrak. Join me on one final flight..." (end of turn 3 other phase) Zavier: Seems these newcomers have spine. Send word to the boys at the hold. Tell 'em we've got spines that need breaking. Engaging Zavier Zavier: Drakowing or man, everyone's all snarl and fire until they learn the feel of the lash! defeated Zavier: I'm... This can't...be... After Battle All villagers survived Villager: Our saviors! And it's more than lives you rescued... You've saved my hope in humanity, too. I thank you for it. Here, sir. A token of my gratitude Sokara: Thanks to you as well, friend. Villager: Take care, now. We'll pray for a safe journey for you and your troops. Saved Most of the Villagers Villager: I owe you for this. We all do. Sorry for the trouble. Sokara: You don't owe us anything. Villager: It makes me happy to know there's still folk out there who'll fight for the common man. Villager: ...Here. i want you to have this. Sokara: You don't need to- Villager: Take care, now. We'll pray for a safe journey for you and your troops. No villagers survived Villager: ...... Sokara: Forgive me… Villager: The world's to blame, sir... Not you... 'Tis the weak man's lot to suffer... We scramble and run, but...always do our lives end...at the pleasure of the strong… (dies) Sokara: Damn it! By all the gods, can I save nothing?! Recruiting Ridgar (with Elek) Elek: Do you have a moment? Ridgar: What is it? Elek: I was hoping you might introduce me to your drakowing. Ridgar: Why? Elek: To see which of ours is cuter. Not very sporting of me when mine is the finest in the world, I know. Ridgar: ...Do as you please. Elek: I will, then! Thank you. ...... ...Hee hee! Oh, but you ARE cute! She's nearly a match with Kaldrak! ...Nearly so in every way. Wait, what sorcery is this? They...they look IDENTICAL! Ridgar: That's because they are identical. They're one and the same. Elek: ...K-Kaldrak? How is that possible? Ridgar: You could examine her from tip to tail looking for scars and marks if you like. ...Or you could just look at this ring. Elek: I...I know that ring. So then you're… Ridgar: I am, though I had not intended that we meet. Elek: Why not? Ridgar: I came back in time so I might release Kaldrak. Not to seek out parents to whom I've already bidden farewell. Elek: You crossed the bounds of time just to set Kaldrak free? Whatever for?! Ridgar: In the future I know, she is among the last of her kind. I...I could not leave her to that solitude. Elek: She is lucky indeed to know someone of such kindness. ...As, I imagine, am I. Ridgar: Stay your words. I've no intention of getting close to you. Fate will not be mocked. This war may claim your life anew, and I'll not weep twice for losing the same mother. My burden is heavy enough. Elek: But yet you carry it still. Ridgar: That's enough. Elek: Thank you, Ridgar. >To World Map Category:Chapter Scripts